EVOlution Generator Rex OC
by Blackcatbunchie
Summary: A story of a misfit E.V.O., Talia and her friend, Camille, trying to live in the Generator Rex world.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny day in Miami, Florida. People swarmed the beaches, the pools, the movie theaters, and anywhere in general just to keep themselves cool.

"One mango smoothie, please." said a voice. A young girl placed a few dollars and coins on a metal stand of a smoothie trailer in an open ground market. The smoothie clerk raised one eyebrow at the child standing in front of him. She had bronze hair, cut shoulder length, a pair of boy Dickie pants that were sagged way past waist length, and a dark baggy shirt with the words, 'OBEY' written across her chest. She also had a black and pink checkered wrist band placed tightly around her arm, a sliver chain that lead from her belt loop to her back pocket, and Velcro Vans on her feet. If the clerk hadn't heard the girl's voice, he'd easily mistaken she as a he.

"One mango smoothie, coming right up." The clerk said, taking the money and disappearing for a moment, but then returning with a clear cup filled with a frosty orange-yellow drink.

"Thanks dude." The girl smiled, taking the cup and picking up a straw from the counter.

"You're welcome, _kid_." The clerk replied, returning an amused smirk.

The tomboy walked off, heading down a conga line of stands of fresh fruits and other products. She looked back and forth at the colorful sites of homegrown veggies, fruits, homemade cookies, soaps, baskets, trinkets and everything else the market presented. If one of the stands offered samples of their goods, the tomboy gladly took it. Coming down the second aisle of the market, the tomboy caught a site of a small flower stand. In front of the stand stood a tall and skinny, towhead boy talking to a young Hispanic girl. The boy had a white shirt with a few creepy cartoon characters on it, and wore a pair of black skinny jeans, which was completed by a lime green, black studded belt.

The girl wore the exact opposite from the boy's attire. She had sleek raven hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail which hung over her shoulder, full glossy lips, almond shaped eyes, and long black eyelashes. She wore a light tan blouse that cut off around her shoulders, dark blue flare jeans, five inch Stilettos and black rectangular glasses with fake diamonds imbedded into the side. This girl was easily the main desire of any man.

Stepping back behind a trinket stand, the tomboy watched the boy and girl talk. The two occasionally laughed and smiled at each other. After what seemed like an hour, the boy picked out a bouquet of stargazers, paid the girl, gave her a warm, enthusiastic grin and waved goodbye before walking away. Emerging from behind the trinket stand, the tomboy with the now half empty smoothie smirked; as if she had found out a juicy little secret between the boy and the pretty flower girl.

Merging with the traffic of shoppers, the tomboy strolled up next to the blonde boy.

"Hey Camille." She said, greeting the boy with a friendly taunt.

The boy gave a start to the sudden appearance to the girl next to him, but swiftly recovered. He looked to his side and gave the girl a warm smile.

" Oh, hey Talia!" He chirped. His eye glanced down at Talia's smoothie and asked, "Is that all you got? Don't tell me you spent all the money I gave you on smoothies."

"Hey chill, I still got your money." Talia reassured. She patted her pocket and a small clanging noise sang out. "See?"

"Kay good. We've still got some more stuff to buy before we leave." Camille said, looking forward again and turning down the next aisle.

Before the silence between the two set in, Talia spoke up.

"So who was that girl you were talking to?" She asked, hoping Camille would spill his guts out to her.

"Who's who?" Camille asked.

"That girl back there!" Talia exclaimed, slightly irritated by Camille's obliviousness.

Camille looked back to the flower stand, Talia following his gaze.

"Oh, uh, that's Abigail Blanco. She's in my, um, Philosophy class." Camille replied, sounding nervous.

"Is this the 'Abby' you've been calling the past month?" Talia teased Camille.

"Y-yeah…sort of…" Camille murmured, blushing a bit, and coming up to a vegetable stand.

"You should ask her out then. I can be your icebreaker if you don't have the spine to do it." Talia elbowed Camille in the side and winked at him.

"Well sh-she's kinda, uh, wrapped up in her work, and I'm busy with catching up with school work and-"

"Dude, you suck at lying." Talia cut him short. "Why are you so afraid of girls? They're not _all_ evil you know."

"I'm not afraid of them!" Camille squawked defensively. "I just…" he trailed off, unable to finish his excuse.

Talia chuckled, sipping her smoothie.

"You were never good with girls before." She said.

Camille shook his head, admitting to himself that he wasn't much of a ladies' man. He picked up a few fresh vegetables and headed off to the next stand, Talia trailing after him. After a few minutes of shopping, the two joked with each other and talked about the goods in the market. Just as they were wrapping up their shopping, Talia stopped dead in her tracks. She clutched her stomach and leaned against a table to for support.

"Talia, what's a matter?" Camilla asked, turning back to her.

Talia's bronze hair covered most of her face, but Camille could see her grimace and beads of sweat running down her face.

"I-I don't feel good…" Talia uttered.

"We'll, ya goof, that's what you get for drinking your smoothie too fast." Camille laughed, tossing his feathery bangs back.

"No, Camille, I _feel_ bad." Talia said. "I-I think I'm going to transform. There's a E.V.O here." She uttered the last part.

Camille's eyes widened in shock and his care free personality disappeared. He frantically looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"But I don't-" He was about to say, but heard a bloodcurdling scream broke into the air.

Camille whirled around, seeing a commotion at the far end of the market. Other terrified screams and shrieks filled the air a second later. A mob of people scattered from the area, dropping their belongings and rushing away to a safe distance. A bulging figure arose above the colorful canopies of the stands, and then a mutated and rancid head lift up to the sky. The mutant human opened its rotting mouth and let out a fearsome wail. It was a EVO.

The E.V.O then lifted up a stubby and twisting arm and slammed it down on the nearest food stand, easily snapping the metal canopy in half and destroying everything in it. Talia was right. Camille was frozen to the spot. He dropped his stargazers and shoke in terror. Suddenly he spun around, ready to run away, but saw Talia crumpled on the ground. She shuddered and grunted in pain.

Her arms stretched out into an inhuman length, her skin turned a black lustrous color, and orange spikes burst through her skin and clothes. Talia's face expanded forward into a demonic horse shape and her eyes became displaced on the side of her head. Her bronze hair disappeared and her four fingers became three long and gnarled orange claws, two stood as fingers and one on the side as the thumb. A sickening crack resonated from her body, her spine stretching out into a deformed S shape, and her back legs took shape in the form of a dog's hind legs. Her feet balled up, and toes vanished, four claws breaking through her skin again, two in the front and back. Her chest cavity collapsed and pushed forward, and more spikes trailed along her body, growing as long as cooking knives. Camille gasped at Talia's transformation. He knew that she was an E.V.O but he had no idea that she looked like this.

"MOMMY!" Camille heard a terrified yelp come from across the market parking lot.

He turned again to see that the other E.V.O had its fill of destroying stands and went on to the line of cars. He saw a little boy was caught between a pickup truck and a hard ware stand. The boy coward against the truck with his arms crossed over his head as his only sheild. The large E.V.O reached to him, its hands opened to grab him around the waist. The child screamed and dropped to the ground and crawled underneath the truck. The E.V.O rumbled in aggravation at the boy's escape. It clumsily knocked its bulky arm into the truck, causing the truck to almost tip over and trigger the alarm system to blare. The E.V.O roared back at the truck in rage, finding a new opponent. The E.V.O raised both its arms above its head, ready to smash it into bits.

All of a sudden, Camille felt a rush of air surge pass him, and saw a black and orange blur raced towards the giant E.V.O. Camille nearly screeched in horror when he figured out who that blur was.

"Talia! No!" He cried, but it was too late. Talia leapt up, nearly six feet in the air, and landed on the E.V.O's flank. She dug her claws, fangs, and spikes into the E.V.O's hide, and growled like an infuriated ocelot. The E.V.O howled in pain and spun around, swatting Talia away. Talia let go of the E.V.O and fell to the ground, but rolled back onto her feet instantly. The large E.V.O turned to Talia, locking its cloudy eyes with her smoldering orange eyes. It rose up and slammed its fist against the pavement, causing the ground to shake voilently. It opened its gruesome mouth and bellowed at her, warning her to stay away.

"Talia! Get away from that thing!" Camille called out to her in vain.

She ignored him. All her claws were spread out and the spikes all over her body stood up on end, making her look twice as big. She opened her fanged mouth and let out her own high pitched roar. She charged the E.V.O on all fours. She had no intentions of backing down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Weeks Earlier**

Talia looked up at the white apartment door. In golden numbers, 303, were nailed onto it, sliding downward at a angle. She looked back down at dirty and ripped piece of paper that she held on the tip of her fingers. The same numbers were scribbled onto it.

_This has to be it…_ Talia thought, folding up the paper and shoving it into her pocket.

She lifted up her hand and knocked her grimy knuckles against the wooden door. Talia took a step back and held her breath for that moment. She knew Camille would be happy to see her, just as she would be happy to see him when he opened the door. If the shock didn't kill him first. There was a silence that settled in before Talia heard a movement of soft footsteps come from the inside. She then heard a clicking of the deadbolt and the door slowly swung open.

A young boy in his late teens stood in the door way, scratching his tousled bleached blonde hair and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. His eyes traveled down from his eye length when he saw no one in front of him. When his eyeballs finally settled on her face, they nearly jumped out of their sockets.

"TALIA! Oh my God, you're okay!" He exclaimed, any traces of sleep wiped from his face.

Happy bloomed in her chest. She released her breath and proceeded normally.

"Hey, Cammy, what's up?" Talia asked cheerily, her eyes landing on the black ring that was pierced into his bottom lip. "Hey! You got your lip pierced. Cool." She complimented, before entering his apartment. "Do you have any food? I'm hungry." She announced, looking around the semi-messy apartment and finding the kitchen almost instantly.

"What's up? What's up with you? You've been missing for almost a month! Where have you been?" Camille squawked, closing the door behind him and hurrying into the kitchen. He found Talia there, digging through his fridge.

"I was traveling." Talia replied, moving the food she didn't want out of her way and picking out what she wanted to eat.

"You were traveling? To where?" Camille asked, hovering over Talia with fret and irritation. Her limited answers weren't helping him calm down.

"To here." Talia said. She turned around with a mountain of food in her arms and closed the door to the fridge, heading towards the counter.

"Wait-what?" He asked, feeling as if a rock had been tossed against his head and it hadn't registered. "You were traveling? To here?" He watched as she placed out the food on the counter, and searched the cupboards for a plate.

"Yep." She said coming back around and taking out all the food.

"All the way from California to Florida?" He asked, coming up to her side. "Don't tell me that you walked here."

"Yep." Talia replied nonchalantly. She placed a few pieces of meat, canned cheese, and pickles on her sandwich. She seemed more interested in making her sandwich than explaining how she got from point A to point B.

"But that's impossible! You're like, what, fourteen? How did you find the mon-" Camille was cut short as three plastic credit cards were shoved in his face.

"There were about seven or eight of these when I left home. I over used most of them and the others were shut off when I was half way out of Louisiana." Talia explained, dropping the credit cards into Camille's hands. "So I used up the cash I took when I left home." She promptly went back to fixing up her monstrosity of a sandwich.

Camille looked dumbfounded at the credit cards in his palms.

"So that means you really did…" Camille trailed off and stared blankly at Talia. Suddenly, his face turned red and he shouted in anger, "Talia how could you have done a stupid thing like that? You could have been killed or kidnapped or have gotten lost! And you stole your parents' money!"

"Mostly Karen's money…" Talia corrected Camille, un-phased by his outburst.

Camille slammed his open hand down on the counter. Talia flinched a little, but stood still, glancing slightly sideways at her friend.

"You're missing the point, Talia. _You could have died_." Camille growled, his voice dark, strait and firm.

For a guy who was mostly bubbly and happy all the time, this was a new side Talia was seeing from him.

"Well, I _didn't_. And now I'm here." Talia replied, her voice sharp and matching Camille's in intensity. She refused to feel stupid and ashamed for what she had done. She'd felt during the whole trip she was doing the mature thing in leaving home.

She placed the top part of the bread on the Frankenstein looking sandwich, and took a plate out from the nearest cupboard, ignoring Camille's hard glare the whole time. She plopped her food down on the plate and took it to the table where she could set herself down to eat.

Camille let out a half hearted sigh, and ran his large hand through his toe head hair.

"Talia, you can't stay here. I know you have it hard at home, but running away isn't going to solve your problems." Camille murmured, crossing over the laminated floor and sitting across from Talia.

"Yeah it will. Ever since I ran away, I didn't have to listen to that annoying broad open her festering pie hole and nag about everything I do. I don't have to look after that snot nose brat, or my gutless sister any more, and I've only have to worry about me." Talia said with a bitter smile, and took a bite out of her sandwich. "You known I've always wanted to run away. And now that I have, I'm not going back home for anything. I'm staying." She finished saying with a air of stubbornness.

Camille shook his head. He wasn't about to let Talia use her personal issues as a excuse to hide.

"Talia, you can't. You have to go back." He murmured, trying to ease her into considering to go back. He knew she was a stubborn kid, and had never seen her submit without a fight.

"I came all this way to see you, so I don't have to deal with all that stupid crud at home any more. You said you would always be there for me when I needed you. Why are you trying to turn me away now?" Talia asked, her eyes hurt and searching.

"I know I said that, but this is different." Camille said, regretting now that he told her such things to help her rebellious streak grow. "Your parents are worried about you."

Talia dropped her half eaten sandwich and patted her hands off on her jacket. She looked straight into Camille's eyes, and held them there.

"You want to know the real reason why I'm here, Camille?" Talia asked, her voice steady and strong. "You know I've held up fine alone with Ty's death, and mom and dad's divorce, and the step mom, and the new baby, but this…this doesn't even come close to my new problem."

Camille held his breath, not understanding what could be worse than any of those problems combined.

"What is it?" Camille asked after her pause.

Talia cleared her throat, and pushed out her final problem.

"I've changed. I'm not a human anymore, Camille."

Camille blinked, the force of the situation not yet weighing down on him.

"You mean, like your brother? You're an E.V.O?" He asked slowly.

Talia gave him a somber nod.

"But…you still look human…" Camille gapped, looking her up and down. There was no difference in her at all.

"I know, I know. I still look human, but I'm not." She assured him, pausing before going on.

"Well, what happened? How did it happen?" Camille inquired, leaning in closer.

"It happened last summer, at camp. At first I thought the nanites had activated in me and had changed me into a E.V.O. permanently, but after a while, I changed back into my human form. And a day after that, I changed into a E.V.O. again. Except that time one of the camp counselors saw me and flipped out, and the camp was put on lock down. I had to hide until I changed back again." Talia sat in her seat, picking at her dirty fingernails to get the grime out. "But the strange thing that I found out was that the changes weren't happening at random. There was a wild E.V.O. nearby in the forest, and every time it came near the camp, I would change into a E.V.O.

"I was totally freaked out when it happened to me. But after a while, it felt, well…it kinda felt…" Talia looked to Camille, thinking of a why not to make him freak out but get the truth out.

"What?" Camille asked, looking more interested then afraid.

"Turning into a E.V.O felt normal… almost second nature to me."

Camille was unsure what to say in response. His brain was on intake at the moment. He couldn't think or speak for himself. He was blown away that not only one of his friends had changed into a fearsome E.V.O., but two now. How could have this had happened?

"What happened after that?" He managed to get out, looking more interested than afraid.

"Summer camp was over and I went home. I haven't changed into a E.V.O. since then." Talia explained.

Deep down, she felt relaxed that Camille didn't look afraid of her.

"Can you…can you…control, your E.V.O. side? Like, do you black out when it happens or…?" Camille asked, trying to fill in some blanks. He wanted to know that Talia wasn't dangerous to him or anyone else.

Talia sat up straight with his question.

"Yeah. I'm completely in control of myself actually. I've got these claws," Talia said, stretching out her fingers. "And I've got these huge spikes on my back, and-and I turn into this insanely awesome looking monster thing!" Talia smiled, showing her back side. "'cept, I can't talk in my E.V.O. form. That's my only problem I think."

"Have…you told you're parents yet?" Camille asked, pausing in hesitation.

Camille understood since Talia's parents divorced and her father's remarriage, and the whole drama that came along in a messy package with it, Talia had become withdrawn from all of her parents; father, mother, stepmother, sister, and new baby stepbrother alike. The only person Talia seemed to connect with after that was him, and him alone. The one person he knew Talia would stick with during this time was her brother, Tyler, and he was dead for a few years now.

"NO! Heck no!" Talia almost choked on the piece of sandwich she was chewing on at that moment. "Why would I tell Karen that? Why would I tell any of them that? You know how Karen feels about E.V.O.s! And Dad. He's her mindless little puppy now these days. And no way could I ever tell Porsche my secret without her blabbing it to Karen or mom." Talia spoke with bitterness ever increasing in her voice. "Karen would disown me if she found out. You know her, anything to keep her precious baby safe."

Camille felt a twinge of pity for Talia. It seems the perfect life she had before had crumpled in just a few years. Talia scooted her chair back and headed back to the fridge to scrounge around for a drink.

"And your mom, can she do anything?" Camille asked.

"Not unless she wants to give up looking for new man and take care of her misfit daughter." Talia said over her shoulder and taking out an Orange Crush. She shuffled back to her seat and snapped the can open.

"So that's a no." Camille finished.

"Bingo." Talia took a sip of her drink, settling back in the chair.

"But what about school? You're gonna be a freshman in September. And I can't enroll you in high school over here; I'm not even above 21 yet." Camille said.

There was no way Camille could take care of a teenager when he was a teenager himself.

"What about your parents? Can't they support the both of us without tell my 'rents that I'm here? You mom does adore me." Talia said with a smirk. "I can just go by a different name and all that junk."

Camille rolled his eyes at her suggestion. "I'm pretty sure all of that stuff is illegal." He said.

Talia kicked at the floor with a dangling foot. "I know." She muttered.

There was a pause before Talia went on. "Camille…I'm scared. What if I changed as an E.V.O. back at home? What if someone saw me change into my E.V.O. form? What if someone had figured out my secret and used it against me?" She uttered. Her fingers traced the outlining colors of Crush on the can.

Camille clenched his jaw. With the calls the two had shared over the past few years, Camilla had gotten the idea that Talia was terrified of not only the sudden changes that had happened in her life, but the world around her. She had lost trust in all people.

"You'd probably kick their butt." He smiled, reaching out and touching Talia's hand.

Talia was a tough cookie. He knew that to a point she would only put up with so much nonsense before she snapped.

This didn't assure Talia in anyway.

"I know I would. I just…I don't want to end up like Tyler." She sighed, looking away.

Camille was silent for a moment. Talia had made an excellent point on everything. Camille tried to imagine his life in her situation. He might not have acted the same way she did, or do the same thing she would do, but her understood all of her fears. In the end, Camille couldn't find himself to push her away. Mentally, he sided with her.

Talia pressed her lips together in anticipation. She sat up right in her seat before going on.

"Camille? Please?" She pleaded. "I've come all this way. I can't go back now." She said, leaning forward. Her hazel eyes glistened with crocodile tears she'd perfected to virtually real over time.

Camille's shoulders drooped. His forest green eyes locked onto her, and like a fly to Venus fly trap, he flew right into her trap. He practically melted under her eyes.

"Stop, stop! No puppy eyes from you, I can't fight them." Camille uttered in defeat. "You can stay. But, you _have_ to contribute." He stood up with a heartwarming grin. "I could never say no to you."

Talia beamed in delight. She jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Camille's chest.

"Thanks Camille." She whispered.

"Hey, what are friends-" Camille was about to return her hug but stopped when he caught a whiff of a putrid stench. He gagged when he realized the smell came from her. He unwrapped her arms from around him and back away, covering his mouth.

"Geez Talia, when was the last time you took a bath?" Camille coughed, making strange gagging noises.

"Uh, I think the day before I left home?" She replied with a sheepish grin running across her face. She found that her stench and Camille's reaction was both funny and embarrassing.

"GAH! You-you got to take a bath! Right now! Go!" He gagged more and plugged his nose.

He pointed down the hallway to the door on the left, where the restroom was. Talia obediently walked down the hallway, giggling until she entered the bathroom.

"You're such a sissy." She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Generator Rex OC Chapter 3

**PRESENT**

The large E.V.O rushed forward, meeting Talia half way. It aimed to bowl her over, but Talia in her E.V.O. form was much more agile. She dodged in between its front arms, slashing her opponent's knees and skittering back and forth around it. The E.V.O. snarled in frustration and twisted around, trying to focus on the Talia's darting form.

Camille still stood behind the market stand, floored by what Talia was doing. Fear and anger flooded him. Talia had full on ignored him and placed herself in direct danger. This E.V.O. could kill her! Providence could be on the scene at any minute and take both Talia and the E.V.O. away. His heart skipped a beat every time it seemed Talia would be hit or crushed under the E.V.O.'s fist. After a minute, Talia began making a strange screeching noise. Camille say her almost and the end of the market, the behemoth chasing after her,

When Camille made contact with her bright orange eyes, she barked at him and gestured her long black face back at the white truck. The vehicle's alarm was still going off. Camille glanced back at Talia. What did she want?

Jus then, Camille remembered the boy who had tried to hide under the truck when the E.V.O. first appeared. Was he still there?

Talia barked again and leapt away just as the E.V.O.'s scratched up first came smashing down on the pavement. Then, it all clicked in Camille's head. Talia had drawn the E.V.O. away so that he could get the boy to safety. More fear bloomed into Camille's heart. Why was Talia making him do it?

"Oh right, because I'm the only one around to help." Camille muttered to himself.

Shakily stepping forward, Camille waited until the E.V.O.'s back was turned before breaking into a sprint to the white truck. Once there he ducked behind the car to keep out of sight. He dropped to the ground, searching under the cab for the boy. He was there, curled up into a fetal position with his head tucked in and shoulders shaking violently.

"Hey!" Camille yelled. His voice was immediately drowned out by the blaring alarm. The child made no movement.

"Kid!" Camille shouted, trying to get the kid's attention between the car's stop periods. The child's head shot up and his teary eyes peeking up at Camille.

"Gimme your hand!" Camille hollered over the horn, outstretching his arm. Without hesitation, the boy grabbed onto Camille's hand and was pulled out from underneath the truck.

Camille stood up and help to the boy to his feet. He peered over the truck's cab, seeing that Talia was still distracting the monster.

"Okay, on the count of three, we run, got it?" Camille turned to the boy, speaking in a low and urgent tone.

The boy's fearful eyes were on the E.V.O. across the way, but he nodded in response.

"Alright. One…two…go!" Camille rushed out from behind the truck with the boy in tow.

The boys were half way down the market lane when the large E.V.O. heard their pounding feet against the pavement. It turned its head and saw Camille and the boy's escape. It shrieked in surprise and took off at a gallop; running on its fist like a gorilla. Forgetting all about Talia.

Talia froze in terror, seeing the E.V.O. come straight for Camille with rage in its eyes. A horrible image flashed through her mind of Camille being crushed to death by that beast's fist. Without a second thought, Talia shot forward towards them.

The E.V.O. launched itself over the two and blocked their escape. It lowered its head and let out a furious roar; saliva flying through the air and splattering against the two. The young boy screamed in fright and Camille froze in place. His eyes were as wide as golf balls and a horror stricken look plastered onto his face.

Talia raced forward and blocked the E.V.O. from coming to close to the boys. She lashed her claws out and slashed the E.V.O.'s bulging eye, hoping it would back off or be in too much pain to focus on them anymore. She snarled like a panther and backed up, trying to get Camille to go back in the opposite direction.

The giant screeched in pain, and grasped it's bleeding eye. It lifted its other arm up to swoop it down in front of it to lash out in blind anger. Talia had no chance to defend herself or react. The second she looked behind her the broad arm came slamming into her side and knocking her into the air. She stopped when she hit the side of a trailer, causing the hunk of metal to rock back and forth before she slumped to the ground and laid there. Her wide eyes were closed shut and her black, boney side was motionless.

"Talia!" Camille screamed in horror.

His blood ran cold and he felt his legs were going to give out of him. His mouth hang open and cold sweat ran down his face. He was unaware that his grip had increased five-fold on the boy's hand. When another roar erupted behind him, he whipped around. Fear was coursing through him, making him on edge for the first time. The monster was still griping its eye in pain and had now tossed a stand behind it in rage.

Camille's attention snapped back to the danger at hand. His only defense was gone now. If he didn't do something quick, he and the kid would both be dead. Without a thought, he roughly grabbed the boy and lifted him up in his arms. He turned and broke into a sprint to the other end of the market.

Even though Camille felt as if he was running as fast as he could, the weight of the boy also made him feel he wasn't going fast enough. Panic shot through him. He had to get out of here now, before the E.V.O. could snap out of its pain and come after them again.

If he could make it pass the parking lot just surrounding the outdoor market and across the street there and make it into a public store for safety. Then, he could stop worrying about himself and worry about Talia. But that was a big if.

Making it past the last stand Camille saw that beyond the sea of shining car tops there was a police line with cops hiding behind their car doors. They urgently waved him over to the line of safety. Anger rose up in Camille's chest.

Why hadn't the police come to rescue them? Why hadn't they try draw the E.V.O. off from them instead of letting Talia defend them? And where was Providence?! They should have been here to secure the area!

Suddenly, the police ducked behind their cars. Camille blinked in confusion. Why did they do that? Just then, another stand smashed down in front of him. Glass and wooden projectiles dug themselves into Camille's skin and a large one knock against his shoulders. Camille flew off his feet and onto his back. All the air in his lungs seemed to rush out of his lungs, his head spun with the shock to his body.

The heavy body of the boy rolled off, which cause air to seep back into Camille's body. He coughed twice before struggling back to his feet, finding the boy already hiding behind him for protection. Camille's arms were torn up from the asphalt and skin bleeding from various cut and laceration of the flying glass. If that stand had landed any closer, the two could have very much been smashed underneath it.

Camille hissed with pain. He turned his head, seeing the rampaging E.V.O. coming straight for them, already know that the creature was the one who threw the stand. The ground trembled, Camille's heart thundered in his chest, and the E.V.O. stopped just short of them. It roared and lifted it's muscular arms high above it. The floodgate of dread opened up wide and Camille could feel it was his end.

Just then, a shadow leapt above the E.V.O. It landed on it's thick neck, tearing at the monster's skin with its curved claws. It was Talia. She'd managed to recover from the hit and reach Camille before he was pummeled underneath the beast's fist.

She plunged her needle like fangs that protruded out of her lips into the E.V.O. Through her teeth she snarled in frenzy like a enraged ocelot. The giant fist of the E.V.O. came down just feet away from Camille and the boy, shaking the ground. It cried out and flung its shoulders back and forth to try and fling Talia off of it.

Talia growled in stubbornness. She wasn't going to let go. She dug her teeth in deeper with a wriggling motion. Her eyes were wild and dilated into a bright orange slit. The large spikes on her back stood up straight. Something deep inside Talia had snapped and was taking over. Her blood pumped through her like electrifying lava and the back of her skull felt as if it was on fire and ready to burst.

Something like heated molasses coursed through her fangs and seeped into the E.V.O.'s skin. The E.V.O. reared up and screamed in agony feeling the poison invade its body. It shook back and forth in an effortless attempt to loosen the E.V.O. clinging to its neck. The monster swatted itself with its robust arms, but could not reach Talia. Pain laced itself through the monster's synapses, shutting down its motor functions and nervous system. In no time, the monster was brought to its knees. Its whole body shook as it tried to support itself with just its arms, and the monster let out a pathetic moan in defeat.

Still, Talia hung on tightly, pushing more of her venom in a rush of adrenalin. Like a dog in lockjaw, she couldn't stop herself. The subdued E.V.O. finally collapsed to the ground in a heap, wheezing with labored breath. Only when the E.V.O. began to contort and shrink, did Talia release the iron grip she had on it. She stepped off and rounded to the front of the body and stood cautiously in front of it. The E.V.O. shuddered and twitched. Its eyes were empty and mouth gaping for its last breath. Finally, the body stopped shrinking.

Shock rocked through Talia to find that the E.V.O. had reverted into a human form. It was a young woman in her later twenties with brunette hair and fair skin. Talia's bite, which was small on the E.V.O.'s massive body, was now huge on the woman's neck and shoulder.

"Mommy…" Camille heard the boy whimper, burying his head into Camille's side.

The child began crying; tears, saliva and mucus oozing from his face.

Like being struck by lightning, Camille finally understood what happened. When the E.V.O. first appeared, when Camille thought the boy was calling out for help, he was actually pleading for his mother who had turned into an E.V.O. to stop. Somewhere deep inside was a mother in that E.V.O., unaware that she had changed. She was confused as of what had happened when everyone ran off and her son suddenly became terrified of her. And Talia had made the mistake of attacking that E.V.O., because she thought she needed to protect that boy. The mother E.V.O. only fought back because she believed she was being attacked for no reason.

Talia was frozen to the spot. Like Camille, she'd caught onto what she had done. She'd killed someone. Without control. She had _murdered_ someone. How could she be capable of something like that?

Talia felt a dropping sensation open up inside her chest and she fell through, like she was sliding through a bottomless pit. Ice split through her veins, her entire thoughts came to a stand-still. Then came the overbearing guilt, like a clamp on her throat. She couldn't breathe, couldn't stand. Her eyes caught Camille's expression.

Fear. The only person she trusted was afraid of her. And that made Talia afraid of herself even more.

Talia's E.V.O. form made a jerky step backwards, as if her muscles had bunched up and refused to release. Then she suddenly whipped around and took off down the street. She leapt over a hedge of jasmine flowers and disappeared.

"Talia, wait! Come back!" Camille called out.

But Talia didn't hear him. She kept running, too afraid to look back.


	4. Chapter 4

The moon showed bright over head in the velvet sky, making Florida's swamp gas gleam with supernatural lights. Strange birds rang out into the night, along with buzzing songs adding to a prehistoric chorus. A black snake slithered up a gnarled tree branch. It was many of the shadows in the swamp. Florida's national Everglades seemed at peace with the night.

Something in the water splashed suddenly. An alligator came rushing out of the water onto the muddy banks, eager to escape from whatever was beneath the depths. Then, there was silence for a moment. Until a massive E.V.O, the size of an elephant shot out of the water. It was a cross between a snakehead fish and a crocodile, snapping wildly at the air with an airy screech. It trashed back and forth unable to shake whatever was on it. A black and orange being, the size of a house cat compared to the E.V.O., was tossed onto the muddy banks, skidding right into a bush. The smaller E.V.O. quickly jumped to its feet. The orange spikes on its back clacked together in determination. Burning amber eyes to go with a hiss breathed from fang laden lips spat back at the larger opponent. The smaller E.V.O. was ready for another round. The larger E.V.O. snapped its jaws in warning. He would not go down without a fight.

The smaller E.V.O. shot forward like a bullet out of the barrel, eating the ground up from under her. The snakehead E.V.O. lashed its tail out it an attempt to knock the pest back with wave murky water. The small E.V.O. lurched to a halt. The bigger E.V.O. barreled forward, letting out a shriek to intimidate the smaller. Yet she didn't flinch. She feinted left, making the larger E.V.O snap at that area to block, but then tore through the water to the larger E.V.O.'s side. The behemoth skittered to the left to keep away from the attacker. Its body was too long to snap at the little E.V.O. and tail not flexible enough to swat at its own under belly. The smaller E.V.O. dodged left and right when the larger tried to move away. When the larger was in a good stir of confusion, the smaller clawed up its elbow onto its back. The larger E.V.O. then began shaking itself again, but the smaller was able to finally latched itself successfully to the back of its neck. She bit down several times, pushing her venom in each time. The larger E.V.O. yelped in pain. He began to flail around violently trying to get the little one to stop. The bite marks were bubbling yellow as the skin became in flamed.

Slowly the larger E.V.O. stopped its flailing. It flopped down into the water where the little E.V.O. jumped down to the side of the monster's face. It peered into the cloudy eyes with a strange eagerness twitching through its back spikes. The larger E.V.O. shuddered before shrinking to its normal form before it became a E.V.O., a caiman. The spiked E.V.O. cocked its head. She nudged the caiman. The creature did not move. The E.V.O. sniffed the body, finding the heat leaving its dull brown body. The excitement inside the E.V.O. came crashing down. The spikes on her back fell flat in defeat. There was a long pause before Talia stood straight again before she slunk away.


End file.
